


How About.... Sastiel? Samstiel?

by Incest_is_Wincest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s09e11 First Born, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incest_is_Wincest/pseuds/Incest_is_Wincest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after Castiel extracts Gadreel's grace from Sam and heals him. </p><p>"Sam. I think I'm in love with you." Castiel said almost casually. </p><p>The angel's words took Sam by surprise, causing him to almost choke on the sandwich he was eating "Wha- What did you just say?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	How About.... Sastiel? Samstiel?

"Sam. I think I'm in love with you." Castiel said almost casually. 

The angel's words took Sam by surprise, causing him to almost choke on the sandwich he was eating "Wha- What did you just say?" he spluttered, maybe he had misheard the angel. 

"Sam.I think I'm in love with you." Castiel repeated, staring directly at the wide eyed taller man. 

Alright so he hadn't misheard what the other said "Cas..." he was speechless. Castiel was in love with Dean wasn't he? so why was he saying something like that to him? "Sam? Are you alright, did i say something wrong." he was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of Castiel's voice. 

Sam frantically waved his arms "No, No, you didn't say anything wrong... I'm just surprised that's all." he spoke faster than usual "I uh, thought you were in love with Dean so you saying you're in love with me is just strange." he explained. 

"Why would you think i was in love with Dean?" Castiel inquired, a puzzled look crossing his face. He couldn't quite understand why Sam would think he was in love with the older Winchester. 

"Well... You did say you two share a more profound bond." he shrugged. A slight feeling of embarrassment rising "And... i don't know it's just... you two just seem so close..." he mumbled.

"Sam-" The angel began "My relationship with Dean has never been anything more than friendship, I believe it's you that i want to have a relationship with that's more than just friendship. Most of the time when i look at you my vessel reacts and i get the strong urge to touch you, my body temperature rises and after you fell into the cage with Lucifer and Michael my heart ached and that's why i did everything i could to get you out of the cage, unfortunately when i finally did you no longer had a soul. I never told you before because i figured nothing would come of it." he finished. 

"Then why are you telling me now?" He asked immediately. He moved to stand in front of the shorter male, his eyes darting up and down the angel's beautiful vessel. He had always found the others body so alluring not that he'd ever admit that to anyone. For Sam it was more than just a physical attraction though, He has strong feelings for the angel and to know that Cas felt the same way made him feel happier than ever before.

"Because Sam, Recently I've noticed we've grown closer. I've seen you watching me when you think I'm not looking and the moment you see me look at you, you immediately look away. I believe that's a sign that you like me too." Came the angel's answer. Castiel looked up at Sam, a smile on his face. 

Sam's cheeks reddened, he could feel the heat rising to his cheeks. Embarrassed that he'd be caught staring those time when he thought the other couldn't see him. His eyes landed on Cas' lips. He hadn't even noticed he was inching closer to the angel and lowering his head. Castiel closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against Sam's. The kiss was slow and gentle. 

Sam couldn't believe he was actually kissing Castiel. He has had several dreams about kissing the angel but he never thought that it would actually happen. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist and pulled him closer. 

The angel mimicked the other and put his arms around Sam's waist. He deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue along Sam's lower lip before slipping it inside. 

Sam hummed into the kiss before sucking on Castiel's tongue, eliciting a soft moan from him. They pulled away from the kiss and stared into each others eyes. Castiel's eyes never ceased to amaze the younger Winchester "Ya'know Cas, I think I'm in love with you too." a smile tugged at his lips as the words left his mouth.


End file.
